


The Perry Life

by NeverEndingRead



Category: Sweet Home Alabama - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Josh Lucas - Freeform, Reese Witherspoon - Freeform, Sweet Home Alabama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEndingRead/pseuds/NeverEndingRead
Summary: Follow the adventure of Melanie and Jakes life after Melanie ditched her wedding to her second husband and into the arms of her first. Everything from love, family, drama, angst, and everything in between will ensue. What else could you expect from this Perry life?





	1. The Bar

The bar remained alive with laughter, dance, and drink. For most of its inhabitants the initial excitement had worn off, but not for Melanie. She sat on a chair in the room that she and her husband, Jake Perry, had officially moved together for their first dance as husband and wife. The smile that adorned her face since melding her lips to Jake's in the storm on the beach after her almost wedding would not leave her face. Truthfully, she didn't want it to. Jake had gone over to talk to his mother, Stella, who was standing by the jukebox. Melanie's cheeks began to ache from the strain of how big her smile continued to grow. She had started this day with many doubts and concerns and had walked down the aisle with acceptance, but had ended the day absolutely sure of her position in life and even though she still had doubts, they weren't about if this is where she was meant to be, but were about how she wouldn't be able to meld herself back into her life with Jake fast enough.  
"I told you darlin, that everything would work out." Stella said in a matter of fact manner.  
"I believe what you said was one way or another, mother. But I can't believe that it has worked out this way. After all this time. Mother, I don't know how to feel." Jake admitted. He also had many doubts about Melanie's decision. Personally, his heart swelled with the choice she had made for them. He loved her, had always loved her and had filed away the hope for the day in the depths of his heart waiting for the right sign that would tell him it was time to let it come forth once more.  
He knew that since she came back to Alabama she had been conflicted with what, or who she wanted most, but Jake knew nothing of what drove her to her final decision and change of heart. Would she regret not marrying that Andrew guy a few days, weeks, or even years from now when she would be reminded that life would him wouldn't be perfect as it had never been for the two of them? The kiss on the beach had awoken feelings and truths he had been long since trying to hide, especially that day when he knew that she would be saying her vows to another man. He had spent the whole day trying to ignore the bile that rose in him every time he thought about how it was his choice that they had been allowed to get married that day. He was the one that had signed the divorce papers, after seven years of ignoring them, he should have fought harder for her, made her see somehow that they were meant for each other.  
"Feel loved, darlin. Anybody who saw her now would know that's the first thing she feels for you. She chose you today. I was at that wedding, Jake, you should have seen her. She seemed so scared, uncertain and only seemed to smile because her father kept saying something to her as he lead her down the isle. She loves you, now you need to show her that her choice will never be in vain." Stella rubbed her son's arm as she talked to him. She knew Jake is happy, happier than he has been since Melanie left all those years ago. It would do him on good to question the reasoning behind every detail of today. He and Melanie still has a long road ahead of them, but right now she also knows that they are both on the same battlefield, working together.  
"Quite a day! But we'll have to be going soon. You know, with the kids and all." Lurlynn said plopping down in a seat next to Melanie.  
"I never would have been able to dream up this day if I wanted to. It's beyond anything I deserve." Melanie said shrugging.  
"Oh don't say that. You and Jake both have been through a lot. And who knows what would have happened if you had stayed. Personally, I think everything worked out the way it was meant to for both of you to become the people you needed in order to be together."  
"Wow, Lurlynn that's actually the best confidence booster I've heard all day. I'm just afraid I'll wake up tomorrow back in New York with a show looming over my head."  
"Do you know what you're going to do about that? I mean you've had to have thought about it since we all know you've been thinking of your life with Jake since coming home?"  
"No, but I do know it's not something that needs to be decided upon tonight, or tomorrow or at all this week, in fact." Melanie said slapping her hand lightly upon her soaked dress covered leg.  
"You also might want to think about getting into some warmer clothes soon. You're going to catch a cold in that thing."  
"Yea. I know. It's not my favorite dress in the world."  
"You're two for two with that now I guess." Lurlynn joked. Melanie snorted with the memory of her first wedding dress that remained un-salvageable from Jake's evidence of his activities the night before their wedding.  
"This one is also quite heavy." Melanie joked while moving the wet material as much as she could on her body trying to get comfortable. Luckily Jake took his spot at her side in that moment.  
"Well, we'd better be getting home. I'm so happy for you two." Lurlynn smiled at them both before heading off into the crowd to find Clinton.  
Melanie shifted enough in the chair to where she was able to look up at Jake without twisting her neck. "What were you ladies talking about?"  
Melanie shrugged, not just yet wanting to discuss the more weighted topics that had surfaced while talking to Lurlynn, at least, not just yet. "My dress mostly." and on cue, she shivered from a sudden draft that permeated through the room.  
"I'd give you my jacket but I think it's holding more water than your dress at the moment." Jake grinned his charming boy smile. Melanie took in the state of his clothes and noticed that his clothes indeed seemed to still be dripping healthy amounts of water.  
"Maybe it's time we... leave?" Melanie asked catching herself for some reason not wanting to say "home" just yet. For now, she'd call Jake her home and not step on any toes while throwing herself back into every aspect of his life. Jake swallowed thickly not missing what she didn't say. Melanie stood and Jake only moved back far enough to allow her room to get to her feet. The result left them with no space between them. Jake smiled his boyish smile again and leaned in to give Melanie a kiss, quick, but satisfying their tongues only brushing for a beat.  
Before Melanie could regain her composure Jake stood by his mother saying goodbye. They spoke for a few minutes, Jake nodding vigorously at something his mother was saying to him and then walked back over to Melanie holding out his hand in invitation. As they made their way towards the door the music suddenly lowered and the voices cut away wondering where the music had gone. Everybody looked about wildly and soon landed on Stella who stood in the middle of the floor.  
"Everybody give one last round of applause to Mr. and Mrs. Jake Perry as they take their leave!" The crowd in the bar went wild. Screams, hollers, cat calls, and congratulations were belted at the newly reformed couple as they waved heartily at everybody while making their escape out the door and into Jake's truck. Both slumped against the back of the seat sighing in happiness and relief. Melanie shivered again and Jake made quick work of starting the engine and cranking the heat. He carefully backed away from the small building and before driving home with his wife he reached over and grabbed her hand in his, lacing their cold fingers together.


	2. The First Tribulation

They walked to the door hand in hand, the storm still battling strong around them. Jake made quick work of getting the door open allowing Melanie to step through first. She moved over to the nearest couch and waited for Jake to make her feel welcome. The last time she had been here and not been the most pleasant experience. She had redone most of the interior trying to annoy him enough so he would sign divorce papers so she could go home to Andrew. Jake flicked on a few lamps and rested a few feet away from Melanie. She took in the room and noticed he hadn't changed anything back or made any effort to undo anything she had done to spite him.  
"You kept the furniture?" Melanie asked suddenly tense and unsure of how to act.  
"Yea, well like I said. It makes the place look a little nicer. More of a lived-in feel." Jake responded. He knew how unpredictable Melanie could be and he stood wondering if she was going to flee faster than Old Fuzz the cat.  
He closed the distance between them and left no time before he held her close to him, his palms flat on her back and his face buried in her neck. Melanie wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest breathing his in wet scent. They stood there comforting each other, soaking in each other, happy in the fact that they could be like this again after so long. Jake's still dripping jacket began seeping into the Melanie's dress and she began to shiver despite the warmth Jake's body offered her. Without a word Jake lead Melanie to his room trying to calm his racing heart. It's been too long since he's has his wife in his room... as his. He searched through his dresser for a pair of old sweat pants and a t-shirt he had saved from his high school days.  
"Here, this should do until you can get your clothes from your parents." Jake smiled.  
"Thanks, can you get the buttons for me?" Melanie turned around trusting Jake to handle the task. Jake laid the clothes on the bed and rested his hands on her shoulders caressing them just for a moment before slowly undoing the buttons.  
"You know," Jake said as he released the first two button at the top of her dress, "I hate," a few more buttons, the dress now exposing the top of her spine to the middle of her back. "this dress." the next few buttons came undone. Jake hadn't been finished with all the fastenings but as soon as Melanie slipped off the shoulder straps the dirty, white dress slipped off her frame. Her modesty held only by her lingerie. She frowned at Jake while stepping out of the pool of fabric. Melanie continued to frown while carefully picking up the dress, gently trying to shake it all back into place. She proceeded to carefully lay it over the small recliner in the corner of the room. Jake watched her carefully as she pampered her dress. He knew women became attached to their wedding dresses, but why would she still be so attached to that one. She had run from the man with whom she had picked it for. He watched her every movement knowing that the atmosphere in the room had changed since he had uttered his opinion of the dress.  
"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." Melanie said almost too calmly. She snatched the clothes Jake had selected for her off of the bed and marched herself into the bathroom. How could he say he didn't like her dress? It is hers and the first thing he does is admits that he hates it. Melanie couldn't think about anything other than her own feelings and Jake's words.  
Jake sighed heavily and kicked the air when Melanie walked out of the room. He knew they would a have plenty of arguments and disagreements while they merged their lives back together, but he didn't think tonight would start the marathon. He didn't understand her reaction. She had to have guessed that he wouldn't like the dress and he is tired of holding in his feelings when it came to Melanie. He meant it more as a joke he thought she would understand. Jake proceeded in wrenching the wet clothes off his body. They stuck to his skin making him regret, and not for the first time, about wearing so many layers out in a storm. Jake repeated to himself that Melanie chose him. Him. Jake had finished just pulling on a pair of pajama pants when Melanie walked back into the room, her hurt hiding behind her solidified attitude. She waited in the doorway and leaned against it, a pout still on her lips but daggers in her eyes. Jake paused with his shirt still in hand and watched Melanie. Her eyes roamed over his form, from his toes to his eyes and then held with a light flush to her cheeks. Jake smiled a crooked smile eyeing her in his clothes as well. That's a sight he never thought he'd see again.  
"I know it's late, but I'm hungry." Jake couldn't help the smile that had taken up residence ever since Melanie had claimed him on the beach.  
"When did you last eat?"  
"I haven't eaten. I was supposed to at the reception... but I never made it the whole way down the aisle and well the bar didn't have much food prepared." Melanie shrugged.  
"Well, we'll just have to fix that." Jake grabbed Melanie's hand ran to the kitchen practically dragging Melanie who laughed along the way. Their short run ended at the kitchen table where Jake backed Melanie up slowly with his body until she was sitting at one of the dining chairs. Jake opened cabinets after cabinets only to slam them shut after a brief inspection of their interiors. With every door he closed he glanced at Melanie and gave an outrageous "wait" look that had Melanie laughing, clutching the side of the table for support.  
"I promise I'll get you... ah ha!" Jake turned around with a box of pancake mix in his hand. Melanie clapped her hands. She stood and grabbed good sized bowl from the cabinet nearest the refrigerator. At first they bumped into each other while gathering the ingredients they needed, but soon they moved around smoothly as if they had never took hiatus. Jake stirred the contents of the bowl and a lazy Melanie admired his muscled arms, strong and capable. Without being able to resist any longer she placed her hand on his right arm pulling on it gently. Jake stopped his movements and looked down at Melanie. Melanie smiled slowly and stretched toward him on her tip toes, her hand never leaving his arm, using it for balance as her other hand came to wrap around his neck pulling his lips closer to hers. Her stomach flooded with excitement as the distance between them rapidly became smaller. This wouldn't be the first time they had kissed tonight, or even since Melanie had returned to Alabama, but she couldn't help the giddy feeling that overcame her. Jake smiled a charming half-smile in the time it took for his lips to reach hers. The kiss was soft and satisfying, both made sure to completely cover every inch of the other's lips before breaking apart. No words were needed and Jake returned to his task of mixing the batter. They made quick work of making their meal. Melanie flipped the pancakes and Jake poured more batter onto the griddle.  
As the newly reformed couple ate, little conversation passed between them. Both had many questions they wanted answered and stories they wanted to share, but tonight didn't seem like the night for talking. They ate quickly, cleaned up just the same, and headed to bed. Melanie let Jake use the bathroom first before going in after him. He is her husband and this is their home, but at times like this she still couldn't help but feel like a guest, a stranger, not sure of exactly where to move and when. When she exited the bathroom Jake already lay in bed waiting for her. When she had moved to New York she made the choice to change everything about herself, even which side of the bed she slept on. So, she stood momentarily confused when Jake took up the right side, the one closest to the bedroom door. Melanie proceed a few hesitant steps toward the bed trying to place why this felt right, but looked wrong to her.  
"Mel, are you alright?" Jake asked concerned. Maybe the reality of sleeping with him again had her rethinking today? Jake internally rolled his eyes at that thought. Maybe he was being inconsiderate in some way? She seemed to be waiting for something. "Is there something you forgot?" Melanie looked at him a long few minutes before quickly shaking her head and soundly placing herself on the left side of the bed, on her side of the bed.  
Again, without the need for words they turned on their sides facing each other. Jake still couldn't believe his luck. Not only had Melanie not gotten married today, had not divorced him, but chose to be with him again and it seemed this time she would stay for the rest of their lives. She chose him. After everything they had gone through together, everything she had to do by herself to pick up the pieces, the person she changed into, the life she created, she came back... and was his. Jake smiled not caring for the distance between them, even if it was only six inches. He moved himself closer to her while at the same time gently grasping her hip and pulling her to him. She smiled so freely at his action that he knew this moment forever sealed itself into his heart. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her into him as much as possible, stroking her hair while his lips rested at her temple. She snuggled into him, her right hand folding around the curve of his neck, her thumb stroking his jaw line. Oh, how she missed this. She had never realized how much until this moment. Both exhausted from the events of the day soon started to drift to sleep. Before he fell completely under Jake, breaking the silence, said, "I'm glad you're home, Mel. I've missed you."  
Melanie in response snuggled further into his chest, her mind deciding to stop torturing her with past conversations and actions replaying over and over and allowed her to sleep in the arms of the only man who has truly known her.


	3. Some Hard Truths

The sound of the front door closing wasn't what woke Melanie. From the deep confines of the bed, she could hear her phone's constant chiming from another part of the house. She slowly roused herself from the plush comforter and sat up. Melanie felt almost dizzy. Physically, she was fine, but sitting up in an unfamiliar room she found disorienting.   
Her phone continued screaming at her, but she ignored the calls until she had given herself a chance to wake up and be ready for the day. On her way to the bathroom, Melanie laughed softly at herself. If she been in New York, she would have been awake long before now and wouldn't have dared ignored her phone. As Melanie stepped into the shower, she knew that she was trying to prolong having to pick up her phone. The list of responsibilities waiting for her there was driving up her anxiety, and she knew for every one of those, two more had was created by default from her new situation with Jake.   
Moving into the living room and taking a quick glance around the rest of the house Melanie found that Jake had completely left the property. There was nothing else for her to do, but see what damage was being caused by her not answering her people when they needed her.   
More than 20 missed calls, 50 emails, and more texts than she could comprehend before her first cup of coffee waited for her. As Melanie made her way to the coffee maker, she did a quick scan through many of the emails. Many of the messages were the general everyday inquiries, and she could make short work of talking through shipments with investors and the like. However, others were more severe, and many of the texts were implicating the same. Melanie had hoped to spend the week not worrying about anything. This week should have been the time she and Andrew spent on their honeymoon and Melanie knew that Andrew would have understood if work had gotten in the way, but Jake was different.   
As Melanie sat there sipping her coffee and read through the countless message, taking notes on a napkin, the complications grew and she wouldn't be able to ignore them for a few days, much less the week she wanted to spend quality time with Jake.   
As Melanie finished reading through the emails more popped in. Tired of that menu she switched to her text messages and began reading through those threads.   
Apparently, nobody at her studio could handle anything without her, and even some of the simplest decisions had been second-guessed by everyone there. Finding the easiest problems first, Melanie quickly sent her solutions. Less than half of the messages remained, but Melanie switched her focus to her voicemails and abandoned her note-taking on napkins as more issued poured in. She rummaged around the house for a moment before finding a notepad to write on.   
Melanie, sighed in relief when many of the voicemails were relaying many of the same messages she had received in either email or text form. For that reason, none of the voicemails remained, but there were still many other things to attend to, and it was still before 10 AM.   
Her task list couldn't all be handled by her phone alone. She needed food and her laptop, neither of which she had in the house. She made a mental checklist to add groceries on her list of things to do for that day but didn't know if she would have the time at all to grab food for the place or find out where Jake went.   
Rinsing out her coffee cup and setting in the sink, Melanie grabbed all of her notes, retrieved her still damp wedding dress from the bedroom, changed into a clean shirt of Jake's and stepped outside her phone pressed to her ear.   
Lurlynn answered just as Melanie spotted her car sitting just beyond the porch steps.   
"Melanie, what's wrong?"   
"Oh, um. I called to ask for a ride, but I see that my car is here."   
"Yea, we drove it down for you right after you and Jake left. I hope that's alright?"  
"No, of course, thank you."  
"How are you and Jake doin?"  
"I haven't seen him this morning. I think he must have left the house pretty early."  
"But ya'll are alright?" Lurlynn drawled as some of her kids squealed in the background. "Stop runnin! Go outside. Go."  
Melanie stopped herself from laughing and answered Lurlynn. "We're fine. Last night was surreal."  
"I bet. But listen. I have to go. These kids are wild. Catch me up later?"  
"Of course. Thanks again Lurlynn. And if you see Jake tell him I was looking for him."  
"Will do."   
Melanie pocketed her phone and made her way over to her car. The sleek, chrome body of the car looked out of place here at Jake's, but she couldn't worry about the aesthetics of her car right now. Away from the house, her phone rang again. This time she answered.   
"Mel, you have to get back here quick. Three investors want to pull out, the fall show has been moved up, an entire order has been butchered and the fabrics for the month have still not arrived. It's a mess."  
"Tabs, slow down. You're back in New York already?"  
"Of course. After your reception, I hopped a plane back. There was no reason for me to stay in Pigeon Creek and good thing I did. Mel, I understand you want your honeymoon, but it's a mess here."  
"I know. I've been catching up all morning. I still haven't had a chance to go through everything. I'll be back as soon as I can there's just so much to wrap up here first."  
Melanie passed the diner and wanted to stop in and see if Jake was there or if anybody had seen him, but after talking to Tabitha, she didn't feel like she could afford the luxury. She would always have time to catch up with Jake later. Melanie passed through town not stopping anywhere, waving back to those who waved to her first and continued to her parent's house. Another five minutes she pulled up in front of her parent's trailer and stepped out. By the looks of things, her mother was home, but her dad was not. She needed to grab her laptop and some food and get to work, but Melanie knew that once she stepped inside she was probably going to be held hostage for a few more hours than she was comfortable wasting.   
When she moved inside Melanie found her mom standing in the kitchen huffing over a puff of dough. Her father was not sitting in his usual spot in the recliner, and initially, she couldn't hear any indication that Earl was in another part of the house.   
"Hey, Momma." Melanie called in greeting moving into the kitchen where her mom could see her.   
"Mel-ney," Her mom exclaimed in her habit of never pronouncing Melanie's name fully. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"  
"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"  
"This is your first day back with Jake. I'd figured we wouldn't see you for a couple of days." Her mother shrugged and continued making what Melanie could now see was a pie.  
"This isn't our honeymoon, Momma."  
"I know. I just thought, is all. So, why'd you stop by?"  
"I came for my laptop and Jake doesn't have any food at his place."  
"Well," Pearl began, drying her hands on the kitchen towel hanging half in the sink. "I packed up all your thangs, knowing you'd want to get it over to your place. Your computer is on your bed where you left it."   
Melanie moved to go to her bedroom, but her mother stopped her before she made it to the mouth of the hallway.   
"Wait, sit down and I'll heat you up some leftover meatloaf I made last night."  
Melanie wanted to tell her mom that she didn't have time to sit and eat a whole meal. But she sat down at the table without trying to explain. A part of her wanted to tell her mom about the many complications she was facing, but the other part of her didn't want to get into it with her mother just now. Within minutes her mother had a plate of food sitting before her, and without further talk, Melanie dug into her meal. After just the pancakes last night after not eating at all yesterday, she was starving.   
As she ate, her mother chatted to her about the pie she was making, meetings her dad was attending for his many reenactments, what everybody did at the reception after Melanie and Jake had left for the night.  
"How is Jake by the way. You two getting along alright?"  
"We're doing fine." They hadn't even begun to touch any of the topics that needed to be addressed to merge their lives back together, but Melanie wouldn't dare say that out loud to her mother. "I haven't had a chance to see Jake this morning."  
"Oh, you'll probably find him out at the beach. You know, day after a storm. You should go out there and see if he needs any help."  
"I can't today. I've been busy all morning with work. The reason I needed my laptop." Melanie stood up and put her empty plate in the sink as her mother popped her pie into the oven.   
"Don't worry about cleaning that honey. I can get it when I clean all these." She indicated to the bakeware she had used to make the pie.   
"Thanks, Momma. And for gathering all my things. I'm sure Jake and I will be by later to grab it all."   
Before her mother could say anything more, Melanie's phone began ringing.  
"Tabs, what is it?"  
"Mel, more investors are trying to pull out." Tabitha paused, Melanie knew she was struggling to relay the next bit of information. "Not just investors, but clients, and companies as well."  
"What. Did they say why?"  
"Many hopped aboard because of your affiliation with Andrew. They aren't sure they want to stay on with you alone."   
"Alright, Okay." Melanie paused, taking the phone away from her ear, allowing her head to fall into her hands for a moment, taking a deep breath before returning to her conversation. Her mother kept glancing at her knowing she was in distress. "Tabs, set up a meeting with everybody who's trying to pull out. Back to back meetings if we must. We'll get this fixed no matter how long it takes to fix. I'll be there in a few days. I'll text you the details. In the meantime keep me updated."  
Melanie hung up the phone and saw that in the time it took her to drive out there and eat more and more messages had arrived for her on top of the ones she hadn't been able to get to earlier.   
"You're leavin?" Her mom asked in a tone that told Melanie she had plenty to say on that subject.   
"Momma." Melanie drawled already tired from the conversation she knew her mother wanted to have. "Not now."  
"Mel-ney, you can't leave."  
"I have a job to do, Momma." Melanie rushed back to her room to retrieve her laptop. She needed to get back out to Jake's and handle the situation without further delay.   
Stuffing her laptop and all the necessary accessories into her laptop bag, Melanie rushed back out to the living room. Her mother was waiting in the living room with her hand on her hips.   
"Does Jake know you're leavin?"  
"No. I told you I haven't seen him yet today."  
"So, you're just going to leave again? I thought you had finally made a decision."  
Melanie was set to walk out the front door. "I did, but that doesn't mean that I still don't have a company to run."   
"Melanie, I just really think this time is sensitive,"  
"I know, Momma. I do. But all of this isn't going to get figured out in one night. I have to go. I'll call you before I leave." Melanie rushed back to her car and back to Jake's as her phone continued to ring over and over.   
The suppliers that were threatening to walk away were easy to deal with once Melanie had the invoices in front of her. The investors were another matter altogether and like she told Tabitha, meetings had to be set up and she would need to get down there tomorrow night at the latest.   
"You have the calendar updates, yes?" Melanie asked Tabitha as she paced around the living room.   
"Yes, our calendars have been updated as well as the books. Everything is going to work out fine, Mel. Once they see you are still once hundred percent on top of everything, they won't have any other reason to back out."  
Melanie chewed on her nail. The day was nearing late evening, and she still hadn't seen or spoken to Jake once. She didn't have any more time to wait for him. She had to purchase flight tickets tonight if she was going to make an afternoon flight tomorrow. By the way the meetings were set up, Melanie would be gone a few weeks sorting everything out and then making sure everything would run smoothly without her present for a while.   
Melanie sat down on the couch in front of her computer. There were already several tabs open showing the different pricing for airline tickets. Melanie punched a number into her phone and waited for an answer.  
"Hi, yes, um I'm needing to fly out tomorrow afternoon, but I have a return ticket that's past date, and I was wondering if I could apply that to the new one?" Melanie was listening to the person walking her through what it would take to switch her ticket over and she never heard the door open behind her.  
"For that price I could just buy a new ticket. Is there nothing you can do?" Melanie listened for another moment as the person who entered slowly moved up behind her.   
"Alright, well, then I'll go ahead and set up a flight for 2 PM tomorrow. Yes, just one way." Melanie continued to give the rest of her information and then threw her phone onto the coffee table with a heavy sigh.  
"Mel?"   
Melanie shot off the couch and spun around to find Jake standing on the other side. She stood breathing hard and staring at him not knowing what to say.   
"Jake, hi." Melanie said bluntly, still terribly out of breath. Jake looked from her to her computer screen and then back to her. With a shell-shocked look he muttered,  
"I brought dinner," He raised his fist that gripped around a large brown paper bag. "Just some burgers from the diner. Have you eaten?"   
"Yea I ate at Mommas... which was earlier this morning. Actually, I'm starved. Thank you."  
Melanie moved around the couch to stand in front of Jake offering to take the bag off his hands. His eyes were still on her computer screen. Slowly, never acknowledging she was willing to take the bag, he looked at her and breathed,  
"You're leavin?"


End file.
